Truth or Dare?
by babybader22
Summary: ONE SHOT- It starts out as a game of truth or dare. It ends to be the reason Lily and James get together. Just kind of popped into my head. LilyJames SiriusOC


**Authors Note- This just popped into my head when I was jamming out while cleaning my room. Dumb messy room…anyways. **

**Review once you're done reading it. **

**My first marauder era story. However, it is my third story so far.**

**I had tons of fun writing this story- hope you have tons of fun reading it!**

**Disclaimer- I –sniffles- don't own these characters. Except for one character. That would be the one that you've never heard of…**

The Marauders and Sirius's new girlfriend, Tiffany Arliss, were sitting under a tree next to the Black Lake on a Saturday afternoon. Lupin was ignoring everyone and reading. James and Sirius were discussing their next prank and Peter was biting his yellow nails. Tiffany had her head on Sirius's chest listening to his heart beat.

"I say we should hang dung bombs in the trophy room…" Sirius was saying.

"No, No. That wouldn't work…" James replied watching Lily and her friends sitting under a different tree about 50 feet from them.

"Just go ask her, already." Lupin said looking up from his book for the first time.

"Ask who what?" James said quickly looking away from Lily.

"Lily. To. Be. Your. Girlfriend." Lupin said slowly as if he was talking to a small child.

"Why? She doesn't like me. I've already figured that one out." James answered looking for a split second back at Lily.

"Fine. If you won't, I will." Lupin said. James jaw dropped. Peter stopped chewing his revolting looking nails and looked up. Lupin signaled for Sirius to come with. Sirius whispered into Tiffany's ear and she took her head off of his chest. Lupin got up and walked over to Lily and her friends, closely followed by Sirius.

"Did he…?" Peter asked. James shook his head 'yes'. He watched as Lupin sat down, his back facing James, start talking and Lily gave him the 'really?' look and shook her head yes. _Sure, Lupin gets my girl. He better learn to sleep with one eye open...both would probably be best…_Lupin began walking back with Lily following closely and Sirius following Lily.

"So, you think I'm a whimp, do you now?" asked Lily. James wondered what she was talking about. James shot Sirius and Lupin a look that clearly said "what the merlins beard is she talking about?" Lupin got up and walked a little ways away. James followed.

"I never asked her. I told her that you thought she would whimp out when she played Truth or Dare with us. So she's playing. Sirius and I are going to get you together." Lupin stated.

"BRILLIANT!" James said. They made their way back to the tree where Sirius and Lily were fighting about the Charms homework.

"Okay, who first?" Sirius asked.

"Oh no…I'm out. Not another one of these truth or dare games..." Peter whispered.

"Coward. You have to play. Or else." Sirius stated.

"Okay, Lupin you go first."

"Can do. Uh…Lily, truth or dare?" Lupin asked.

"Truth." Lily said.

"Let me think of one…"

"Wait. Veritaserum." James stated pulling a corked bottle out of his pocket. Lily rolled her eyes and took a swig of the veritaserum.

"Who was the first magical person you met?" Lupin asked.

"Severus Snape." Lily answered.

"Snivelly? Pathetic." Sirius said. Lily slapped him. Sirius looked offended. "You deserved that." Lily turned her attention to the game. "Uh…Peter, truth or dare?" Sirius gave Peter a look that stated "If you don't pick dare, you can never play this game again." Mainly, Sirius had given him that look because he wanted Peter to get a dare from Lily because he wanted to see how hard Lily's' dares were.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…ask out that blonde chick over there." She said pointing at a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed girl who was from Hufflepuff and was flirting with about 13 boys from Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.

"No way! That's Hillary Grey! She's the most popular girl in Hufflepuff! She can cheat on her boyfriends, and they don't care! That's how bad they want her! She is a total slut!" Lupin stated.

"It was the dare." Sirius said, obviously getting some enjoyment out of this. Peter slowly got up and walked over to Hillary. He cowered in front of her and then obviously asked her because Peter started walking back.

"She said yes." Peter said his eyes wide and obviously still getting over the shock himself.

"Wow. That shows you how slutty she is, right there. Going out with Peter…wow. I should maybe go talk to her…" Sirius said but was given a look from both Lily and Tiffany. If looks could kill, Sirius would be dead.

"Shut up. Lupin, truth or dare?" Peter asked.

"Truth." Lupin took a shot of the veritaserum.

"Who was the first magical girl you asked out?" Peter asked.

Lupins eyes started to get wide and was trying not to say something but finally he said "Hillary Grey." His eyes reduced in size and started blushing.

"You mean Peters girlfriend?" James laughed.

"I hate you, Peter. Uh…Sirius truth or dare?" Lupin asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go over to Hillary and start making out with her without saying anything to her and then walk away."

"I can do that." Sirius said, looking very happy. Tiffany, on the other hand, looked like she was going to kill. Sirius walked over to Hillary, who was pulling a Slytherin boy closer to her, and Sirius pulled her away from the Slytherin kid and he smashed his lips onto hers. Hillary immediately reacted and started kissing him back. Tiffany looked away. After about 7 minutes Sirius pulled away and shouted at them "James, truth or dare. Lupin, you know what to do." And he grabbed Hillary's hand and walked away. Tiffany got up and went to find her friends, on the verge of tears.

"Well, there goes those two. Anyways, Lupin, I pick dare." Knowing full well what the dare would be.

"Okay… I dare you to go have a make-out session with Lily." Lupin said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why am I involved in this?" Lily asked.

"Because I said so." Was the only reply. James scooted closer to Lily. Soon, Lily could feel James hot breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and felt their lips touch and both James and Lily felt fireworks. Soon, James hand was snaking its way up Lily's back. Lily had her hand tangled in his hair. Lily pulled away for air and opened her eyes. James searched her eyes. They were full of wanting and passion. They kissed again. This time longer and harder. They pulled away. James whispered "Did you feel that?" Lily shook her head yes. "Then you want to…you know…get together?" Lily gave him a silent reply. They pulled away for the last time and noticed Lupin and Peter were gone.

Together, Lily and James made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, hand-in-hand, to tell everyone the news that Lily and James were together. They walked into the common room and heard a great round of applause.

"I guess everyone's been waiting for this to happen." Lily said looking up at her newly found boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled back.

"Well, we better go find Sirius. Gotta tell him the news. Want to come with me and Lupin?"

"Of course!" Lily laughed.

They walked down towards the second floor. On the second floor was a broom closet. That broom closet was known to be Sirius's make-out broom closet. They pulled open the doors expecting the see Sirius. He wasn't there.

"Guessing we're not going to find him. I have no clue where else he would be." James said.

"Well, where's the marauders map?" Lupin asked.

"The what?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing. Sirius has it, remember?" James stated. "Let's take the shortcut."

"Okay." Lupin said. He made started walking towards a tapestry. He pulled it back, only to find Hillary and Sirius. "Found him." Lupin stated.

"Yes, yes, you did." James said. Sirius had pulled away from Hillary and was now staring at them. "Guess what, we're together!"

"Awesome. Can you leave us alone now?" Sirius asked.

"I guess. Well, have fun." Lupin said letting go of the tapestry, letting it fall over Hillary and Sirius.

**Authors Note- Yes that is the same tapestry that Ron and Harry find Ginny kissing Dean under in the 6****th**** book. I thought it would be neat for James to find Sirius under it and then later Harry to find Ginny and Dean under there later.**

**Review!**


End file.
